zachpoptropicafandomcom-20200213-history
Poptropica tutoring
To watch videos http://poptropicainsiders.com/adventures/ Under poptropica cheats are the videos ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Lunar Colony Walkthrough: How to Beat Lunar Colony An abandoned space station. A missing astronaut. A signal from beyond the stars. Blast off for a Poptropica adventure like no other! Get ready to explore the secrets of the lunar surface, and uncover a mystery as old as the cosmos… Early Poptropica http://poptropicasecrets.com/poptropica/early-poptropica-walkthrough/ Walkthrough: How to Beat Early Poptropica Early Poptropica was the original island in the game and it is the first one that most players attempt. It’s rated easy but there are some tricky parts. This guide has the complete walkthrough with all the hints and tips you need. Shark Tooth Island http://poptropicasecrets.com/walkthrough/poptropica-shark-tooth-island-walkthrough/ Walkthrough: How to Beat Shark Tooth Island In this mission, you must visit an island being terrorized by a giant shark and rescue Professor Hammerhead and a young boy from a deserted island in Booga Bay. 24 Carrot Island http://poptropicasecrets.com/poptropica/poptropica-24-carrot-island-walkthrough/ Walkthrough: How to Beat 24 Carrot Island In 24 Carrot Island, you’ll help a town that has fallen victim to the evil villain Dr. Hare and his sinister plan to steal all of the carrots on the island. Time Tangled Island http://poptropicasecrets.com/poptropica/time-tangled-island-walkthrough/ Walkthrough: How to Beat Time Tangled Island Travel through many different epochs in history in this wide-ranging quest to save yourself and all of Poptropica from a terrible future fate. Superpower Island http://poptropicasecrets.com/poptropica/poptropica-super-power-island-walkthrough/ Walkthrough: How to Beat Superpower Island Up, up and away! Put on your costume and cape and battle with super-villains as you become a superhero with the goal of re-capturing some dangerous escaped criminals. Nabooti Island http://poptropicasecrets.com/walkthrough/poptropica-nabooti-island-walkthrough/ Walkthrough: How to Beat Nabooti Island Adventure across the continent of Africa and you try to recover the lost jewels of the Nabooti in this special Choose Your Own Adventure inspired quest. Spy Island http://poptropicasecrets.com/walkthrough/poptropica-cheats-for-spy-island/ Walkthrough: How to Beat Spy Island Fight the agents of B.A.D. with your secret agent skills and special spy gear in this very cool (and hard) quest. You’ll need to rescue your fellow agents and figure out what’s behind B.A.D.’s terrible plot to zap everyone’s hair right off their heads! Big Nate Island http://poptropicasecrets.com/walkthrough/poptropica-cheats-for-big-nate-island/ Walkthrough: How to Beat Big Nate Island Help uncover a buried time capsule and save the school from financial ruin in this fun and colorful quest based on the characters from the Big Nate comic strip. Astro Knights Island http://poptropicasecrets.com/walkthrough/poptropica-astro-knights-walkthrough/ Walkthrough: How to Beat Astro Knights Island Explore the planet of Arturus and then head deep into space on an epic quest to rescue the princess and save the galaxy from the merciless clutches of Mordred, the Binary Bard. This is one of the hardest quests in Poptropica with many challenging puzzles and adventures along the way. Counterfeit Island http://poptropicasecrets.com/poptropica/poptropica-counterfeit-island-walkthrough/ Walkthrough: How to Beat Counterfeit Island You’re hot on the trail of an international art thief in this exciting quest filled with several twists and turns leading up to the final confrontation with the Black Widow. You’ll also meet Balloon Boy, who takes off on a big adventure of his own! Reality TV Island http://poptropicasecrets.com/poptropica/poptropica-reality-tv-island-walkthrough/ Walkthrough: How to Beat Reality TV Island You can be the star of a Reality TV Show in this hotly anticipated quest from Poptropica. This island is the first to introduce a different style with two completely separate modes. The first is a normal storyline style adventure, but the second half is filled with mini-games organized as a Reality TV competition. This walkthrough shows you how to do it all. Mythology Island http://poptropicasecrets.com/poptropica/poptropica-mythology-island-walkthrough/ Walkthrough: How to Beat Mythology Island Travel back in time to the age of the gods and undertake an epic quest for Zeus. But along the way you’ll discover that almighty Zeus has betrayed you and has a very different plan in mind. Then you’ll need to travel to the realms of Poseidon and Hades to enlist their help before your final battle with Zeus himself. Skullduggery Island http://poptropicasecrets.com/walkthrough/poptropica-cheats-for-skullduggery-island/ Walkthrough: How to Beat Skullduggery Island Aaar! It’s a pirate life on the high seas in this giant adventure across several islands and ports in Poptropica. You’ll need to help the villagers of Fort Ridley, who’ve been victims of the dastardly Captain Crawfish and his band of pirates. As you adventure through the islands, you’ll trade materials to earn enough doubloons to finally purchase a warship and defeat Captain Crawfish before claiming the secret buried treasure of Skullduggery Island. Steamworks Island http://poptropicasecrets.com/walkthrough/poptropica-cheats-for-steamworks-island/ Walkthrough: How to Beat Steamworks Island When you arrive in Steamworks Island, there’s nobody there. Part of the quest is uncovering the mystery of what happened to all of the citizens of this island, who have been missing for 200 years. All that remains are the machines they left behind…and some strange and terrible plant life. You’ll need the walkthrough for the most difficult island in Poptropica released so far. Great Pumpkin Island http://poptropicasecrets.com/walkthrough/poptropica-cheats-for-great-pumpkin-island/ Walkthrough: How to Beat Great Pumpkin Island Halloween is coming and Poptropica is celebrating with a special quest featuring the characters from the Peanuts comic Strip. In Great Pumpkin Island, you’ll help Charlie Brown, Linus and Lucy get ready for a big party and the possible arrival of the Great Pumpkin! Cryptids Island http://poptropicasecrets.com/poptropica/poptropica-cheats-for-cryptids-island/ Walkthrough: How to Beat Cryptids Island The hunt is on to prove the existence of mysterious cryptids–legendary creatures like the Loch Ness monster and Bigfoot. Eccentric billionaire Harold Mews has promised a $1 million prize to anyone who can find proof that they exist. Will you discover these mythical creatures and claim the prize. Wild West Island http://poptropicasecrets.com/walkthrough/poptropica-cheats-for-wild-west-island/ Walkthrough: How to Beat Wild West Island Howdy, ‘pardner. There’s a notorious bandit terrorizing the tiny towns out here in the desert, and the people are looking for a new marshal to capture the varmint and bring him to justice. It’s up to you to return law and order to Wild West Island. Wimpy Wonderland http://poptropicasecrets.com/walkthrough/poptropica-cheats-for-wimpy-wonderland/ Walkthrough: How to Beat Wimpy Wonderland Enter the world of Greg Heffley, star of the Diary of a Wimpy Kid book series and help him track down his missing brother Manny in this fun adventure based on the world created by book author and Poptropica creator Jeff Kinney. Red Dragon Island http://poptropicasecrets.com/walkthrough/poptropica-cheats-for-red-dragon-island/ Walkthrough: How to Beat Red Dragon Island Travel back in time to ancient Japan with the kids from the Magic Treehouse series of books for this epic adventure. You’ll help the villagers and train to become a ninja so that you can defeat the evil Shogun who is terrorizing the villagers. Shrink Ray Island http://poptropicasecrets.com/walkthrough/poptropica-cheats-for-shrink-ray-island/ Walkthrough: How to Beat Shrink Ray Island Oh no! You’ve been shrunk by a thief who has stolen a star science students shrink ray gun. You’re trapped inside the student’s apartment and need to figure out how to get out of there, rescue the student, and get back to normal size. Check out this huge adventure of tiny proportions. Mystery Train Island http://poptropicasecrets.com/walkthrough/poptropica-cheats-for-mystery-train-island/ Walkthrough: How to Beat Mystery Train Island All aboard for adventure in this wild ride of a Poptropica quest. You’re taking the train from Washington, D.C. to attend the 1893 Chicago World’s Fair. Several famous travelers are on board, but one of them has plans to disrupt the fair. Who can it be? The mystery will unfold before you in this fun Poptropica island with many twists and turns. Game Show Island http://poptropicasecrets.com/walkthrough/poptropica-cheats-for-game-show-island/ Walkthrough: How to Beat Game Show Island It’s far in the future and robots now rule the world. After amassing wealth by winning game shows, they have taken over and made humans become their servants. It’s up to you, the lone hero, to beat the robots at their own game and restore hope to humanity. Ghost Story Island http://poptropicasecrets.com/walkthrough/poptropica-cheats-for-ghost-story-island/ Walkthrough: How to Beat Ghost Story Island A remote fishing town in New England has a ghost problem. For years, tales of ghosts have scared the residents of this small village and drawn the attention of ghost hunters. It’s up to you to get to the bottom of a decades-old mystery. S.O.S. Island http://poptropicasecrets.com/walkthrough/sos-island-cheats/ Walkthrough: How to Beat S.O.S. Island A pleasure cruise for whale-watching struck an iceberg and has begun to sink into the frigid waters of the North Atlantic. Can you save the crew and passengers before it’s too late? Vampire’s Curse Island Walkthrough: How to Beat Vampire’s Curse Island A vampire named Count Bram has captured a young villager in a remote mountain town. You need to rescue the villager from the clutches of the vampire while avoiding his curse. Twisted Thicket Island Walkthrough: How to Beat Twisted Thicket Island The twenty-sixth island in Poptropica takes place in the deep, dark woods of Scandinavia, where mythical forest creatures dwell. Poptropolis Games Walkthrough: How to Beat Poptropolis Games Island Every one hundred years, Poptropolis Games Island rises from the bottom of the ocean and representatives from different tribes compete in a series of contests to determine a champion. Wimpy Boardwalk Walkthrough: How to Beat Wimpy Boardwalk It’s summertime, but the living ain’t easy for a wimpy kid. When Greg and Rowley visit the boardwalk for a relaxing beach vacation, they never expect to run afoul of thieving teens, ravenous seagulls, and crooked carnies. Only you can clean up Greg’s mess before vacation ends!